


En Prise

by workerBee



Series: Chess Game [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workerBee/pseuds/workerBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're like giggling middle schoolers as they sneak out. The night is still young, but it's late enough that they shouldn't be outside on a school night. That's never stopped Nathan before, but Warren is the kind of good kid who doesn't go out past curfew, so it's exciting for him. They hook arms like old comrades as they make their way to the parking lot.</p>
<p>"I don't know why I'm paying for popcorn", Nathan states as they sit in Warren's car. "I'm not even going to eat any of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Prise

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't proofread by anyone but me because I'm too ashamed of it to show anyone.

"So you said I was huge."

"I said you were big."

"You said I was 'so fucking big'. With emphasis and all."

"I was momentarily impressed."

"You're not anymore?"

Nathan scoffs, gives only a shrug in response. His bed creaks slightly as he leans back on his elbows. Warren gives him his usual shit-eating grin.

"Don't overestimate yourself. I can see better online."

Warren deflates with disappointment, but only for a moment - it's impossible to get the guy down, as Nathan has learned over the months. No matter what anyone throws at him, he pulls himself up with a smile and a laugh, and it's ridiculously contagious too. He only wants to laugh along, sometimes. The rest of the time he wants to punch the guy in the throat.

"So you wanna watch something like that then?"

"We're going to the drive-in, aren't we?"

"I wasn't saying right now."

Nathan gives him a smirk and raises his chin challengingly.

"Fine. I'll watch porn with you then. I'm sure you've never seen it with a projector."

"I haven't!"

Warren looks genuinely excited. Nathan finds it weird. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and slips his shoes on. Warren does the same. They're ready quickly enough, walking out of Nathan's dorm room hurriedly. Hayden is going in his own room at the same time and raises an eyebrow at them, but says nothing.

They're like giggling middle schoolers as they sneak out. The night is still young, but it's late enough that they shouldn't be outside on a school night. That's never stopped Nathan before, but Warren is the kind of good kid who doesn't go out past curfew, so it's exciting for him. They hook arms like old comrades as they make their way to the parking lot.

"I don't know why I'm paying for popcorn", Nathan states as they sit in Warren's car. "I'm not even going to eat any of it."

"It's the principle of the matter. I beat up a guy for you, you pay for my popcorn. Have you ever heard of politeness?"

"I could pay for the tickets."

"I already had the tickets."

Nathan raises a curious eyebrow. "Who were you going to go with?"

"Brooke."

"You broke it off to go with me? You're ruthless."

There's a vague idea in the back of Nathan's mind that maybe Warren isn't actually that nice and selfless. Maybe he's also kinda selfish and kinda cruel sometimes. It doesn't matter, though, because Nathan is worse.

"I wanted to go with you, though. Bros before hoes." Warren says it with a totally serious face.

"I'm about certain this isn't the right saying here. You're friendzoning _her_ , not me."

"I'm not friendzoning her!"

"You so are."

Warren punches his shoulder with a laugh. "Don't ruin the date, dude."

"Is this a date?"

"I figured I really had to take you on one now that we fucked."

"We didn't fuck."

Graham gives him a face of distaste. "I'm sorry there wasn't enough technical penetration for your sex standards. I'll do better next time."

Nathan mumbles something about "I never said there would be a next time", and then, without being sure why he says it, or what the correlation is with anything else: "It was my first time." Warren looks at him for a moment.

"It was?"

He's ridiculously glad that Warren doesn't point out what Mark did to him - doesn't ask if it counts or argue he's already had a "technical first time" months ago. He's glad someone else wants to believe that it didn't count. That he's not used up or broken or anything else Mark might've called him.

"Yeah."

"So you and Hayden..."

He gives a slight laugh - only slight, because sometimes he wondered about he and Hayden. "He's a good friend. Was, I dunno. We didn't fuck."

"I just _assumed_ ", Warren says defensively. "You slept in his room."

"I sleep in loads of rooms, Graham. Who did _you_ fuck?"

"Alyssa. We had a fling."

Nathan gives a vague grunt. He supposes Alyssa is alright. She's not a total loser; she's not popular either. She's an invisible kid, somewhere between pretty and unremarkable, much like Warren. He guesses the two of them would make sense together, moreso than he and Warren. The fallen once-king of Blackwell and some random nerd from science class, it sounded like the plot to some bad, cliché highschool movie.

"Why did you break up?"

"I wasn't in love with her."

'Are you in love with me?' burns at his lips, he almost wants to spit it out, but he refrains, because it's so cheesy and desperate and Warren will say no anyway. Instead he says, "What about Caulfield?"

"I might have something of a crush on her."

He nods appreciatively. Yes, they'd work too. This weird new girl who all at once is as unnoticeable as possible and yet attracts attention without seeming to want it. He can see why Warren likes her. She's talented, and smart, and she's good-looking too. He's never paid her much attention before the trial, but Victoria wouldn't stop going on about how annoying she was, and if Victoria finds someone annoying, it means they're a threat - and if they're a threat, they've got to be pretty good.

They arrive at the drive-in just in time for the movie to start with the popcorn Warren made him buy. He's never been here before, and he still doesn't quite get the appeal, but the geek is enjoying himself (and his popcorn) so he guesses it's okay. He's only seen the movie once before, so he pays attention, but Warren is easily distracted - Nathan can see him in the corner of his eye, frequently turning to glance at him. It's kind of annoying.

It starts to really irk him halfway through the movie, so he turns to him with an annoyed sigh.

"What's your deal now?"

"You know, drive ins, movies, dates. It's not about the film really."

" _What_?"

"We're supposed to make out."

Nathan scoffs, and he considers asking if he'd make out with Brooke too if he'd taken her instead, just to shut him up, but instead he complies and leans in for a kiss.

He fails to regret it when he feels hands on his hips, pulling him closer impatiently, and then closer again, until he gives up and climbs into Warren's lap. It should awkward, with the wheel and the small space and all, but visibly Graham prepared himself because he pushed the seat as far back as it'd go. Ruthless. There's not the desperate, clumsy passion of first-time teenage lovers here, but there's not the awkward attempts for a better position either, no need to stop to get properly comfortable, so Nathan welcomes the discreet preparation. He seats himself comfortably and locks his fingers in the other's hair.

"You're terrible at this", he says as he pulls back for a breath.

"What? Kissing?" Warren looks disappointed.

"No, wooing me. I'm less and less seduced with each passing day."

"Really? Then what should I do?"

"Be a gentleman."

"Gentleman just means not gonna get in your pants."

He considers mentioning they've been pretty far in one another's pants already, but instead just dives back in for more, planting wet kisses on Warren's lips with a desperate quality that he rather dislikes. He doesn't like how eager he finds himself being, how much he discovers he really wants this. Warren is worse, though - Nathan can feel his erection pressed against his stomach through their clothes.

"Dude, we're not fucking here."

"Backseat?"

"This is a public place!"

"Nobody will see us", Graham pleads, but Nathan shakes his head. No way he's doing this here - because it's so obvious Warren planned on it, and he hates being played. He wonders if Warren has fucked girls in the backseat of this car. Alyssa, maybe. He frowns, and slides down from the seat between Warren's legs. It's harder to get comfortable this time, because there really isn't much space there, but he manages to fit his knees under the seat and starts working his pants open. A hand finds its way in his hair, and he looks up into brown eyes as he pulls his cock free.

He wasn't fooling himself last time: it is fucking huge. Though he can't quite wrap his head around it, thankfully, his hand manages, and he gives it a slow stroke. He gets a moan in response.

"It's still fucking enormous."

"I don't expect you to fit it in your mouth", Warren says, but with a disappointed tone to his voice that suggest he really hopes he still will.

Nathan takes it as a challenge, and gives the tip a tentative kiss. It's hot, and red. He still can't manage to see it as a part of someone's body; it looks more like a big, intruding, obscene object someone is shoving really close to his face. Still, he opens his mouth and sucks the tip in.

He expected some kind of taste - "it's bitter", Taylor said once, and Courtney added "better if you eat pineapple" - but it just tastes like skin, and not much else. Not that he's disappointed. It's actually kind of reassuring. He sucks a bit more in and remembers what he heard the girls say together in Victoria's dorm room. Flatten his tongue over his bottom teeth and relax his jaw. It's not as bad as he thought it might be. Warren hisses happily and tightens his grip on his hair. It doesn't hurt, but there's a constant pulling to his scalp, and he finds he kind of likes it in a very instinctual way, like something primal and raw and meaningless.

He fits as much of the ridiculously large cock as he can into his mouth, and when he can't take any more he wraps his hand around the base and strokes it idly. "Oh, fuck", says Warren smartly, and he pulls on Nathan's hair for some kind of suction, which he is mercifully given. Nathan sucks along the length, and then takes more in again, clumsily trying to work his tongue on the underside. He has no idea what he's doing, but it seems to be enough, judging by the noises Warren is making. He wonders if people in the nearby cars will notice that he's not in his seat and Warren's head is thrown back with bliss. He wonders if anyone will guess what he's doing. He doesn't find the thought scary. Actually, it's kind of amusing.

Warren doesn't let him do it much longer; after about a minute, he pulls on his hair again and drags him all the way off his cock.

"I'm gonna cum", he pants. Nathan nods.

"The point."

"I don't wanna." Nathan raises an eyebrow, and Warren continues: "I wanna cum inside you."

He tries to not give a reaction - no blushing, no hesitation - and instead says "I already said we aren't having sex here."

"Your place?"

"No way we're going to the fucking Prescott house for this."

"Dorms?"

"I'm not sneaking back in with you having a boner. It'll be terrible if we get caught."

"Then I'll just drive away. Right? Somewhere romantic, didn't you say I had to be a gentleman?"

Nathan gives a long groan as he extracts himself from the small space under the wheel and gets back in his seat, and Warren pulls the driver's seat back in its proper position. He hates this guy so much. They drive away in silence, and Warren hasn't taken the time to tuck himself back in his pants, which Nathan finds a hilarious sight. He laughs as he reaches over and idly jerks him off, and after a moment Warren laughs along with him, though its kind of weak and throaty from Nathan's hand stroking him. They drive for a while until they enter the woods, and stop on a random path, lost in the forest. Usually, being here at night would freak Nathan out, but with the current mood, he finds it's an okay spot to fuck in the back of a car. Warren opens the glove compartment and pulls out a bottle of lube.

"Are you always this prepared?", Nathan asks as they climb into the backseat.

"Only for you", Graham answers, but he knows its a lie. He pulls down his pants nonetheless, and shivers as the cold night hair washes over him. Warren quickly fixes the problem by climbing on top of him and grinding their cocks together. He gives a happy sigh.

"Open your legs." Nathan does as he's told, spreading them as wide as the current position will allow, which isn't a lot, and lets out a yelp as Warren takes it upon himself to grab his thighs and push his knees up towards his chest. He isn't sure he likes being exposed like this, but doesn't protest, especially when Warren starts kissing the inside of his thighs. Nathan complies and grabs his own knees, keeping himself spread out as Warren drags a lubed finger over his hole. It feels like an intrusion, but he's allowing it, and he tries not to freak out; Warren's finger pushes and rubs but never dips into him, and he'd tell him to hurry up if it wasn't also kind of scary. As it is, he's happy to take it slow.

Warren pushes his finger into him with another kiss to his thigh, and then a suck there, one that makes him shiver. He'll have a mark in the morning. He's tried fingering himself in the past, a few times, and he assumes everyone has at some point, but this is still foreign and odd. Not bad, though. Warren keeps licking and sucking at the sensitive skin of his thigh, and it feels good enough that he doesn't quite notice him pressing his finger further in until he feels his knuckle and, holy shit, they're really doing this then.

Nathan finally lets out a moan when a second finger is lodged into him and presses against his prostate and, yeah, he can see the appeal of this. Warren moves inside him, a strange feeling, but not a bad feeling. He's actually enjoying himself. The third finger has him slightly out of breath, giving noises of approval with each thrust of the digits.

"Feels good?"

"Yeah", he breathes.

"Think you're ready?"

What he _thinks_ is he'd need an infinity more than three fingers to ever feel like he's ready for the enormous thing Warren keeps in his pants, but instead he manages another "Yeah", and a moan when the fingers slide out of him carefully.

He watches quietly as Warren lubes himself up, the glistening length threatening, yet also somehow enticing. He angles his hips better.

"You ready?", Warren asks again. He only gives a curt nod.

Warren's cock slides against him the first time he tries to push it in, but he quickly redirects it with one hand, and hisses when the tip presses into Nathan, sliding into the warm, wet hole inch by inch. As he feels Warren's huge dick seat itself deep into him, Nathan throws his head back, foggily thinking "holy shit" and "fuck, he's _inside me_ ", and it's such a weird feeling still. It definitely feels much bigger inside him than it did before. It's warm and, he notices, throbbing slightly, begging to relieve itself inside him, to pump him full of warm cum. He licks his lips at the idea.

"Are you okay?" Warren is kind of red in the face, and kind of sweaty, but he's holding up alright. Nathan only manages a pathetic whine in answer, stuffed so full he isn't sure he can breathe, and he reaches down to feel the place their bodies join, to make sure this is real.

He freezes as he feels a few more inches of Warren's cock, and holy shit, how can there be more? He strokes the remaining length in wonder, and then:

"Put it in me."

"You sure?"

"I can take it."

Warren doesn't need much more convicing and eases himself into him with a loud groan. Nathan's entire body shakes, and he gives a loud, clear noise of pleasure as the head drags against his prostate on the way before it settles deeper even inside him. He can feel Warren's hips flush against him, the full length of him hot and heavy inside him.

"Holy shit, you're so good", comes Warren's voice through the blur that is his vision (is he seriously getting teary-eyed from this?). "So fucking tight and warm, _holy fuck_ , you're so fucking good on my cock", and alright, he didn't peg the guy for a dirty talker.

Warren's hips pull back a few inches, and then he thrusts back in with a deep groan, deeper than Nathan thought his voice would go, and it makes his legs shiver. On the second thrust, he moans again, and he realizes he's already close, which is embarrassing. On the third thrust, he throws his head back, and then a rhythm settles between them and he stops counting.

"Fuck, it's like you were made to take my cock." Warren is babbling against his ear now, one hand on his thigh, and the other in his hair again, holding onto it in the way Nathan likes. "Wish you could see yourself, you're so goddamn hot, you look so good with my dick inside you like this, do you like it?" Nathan only manages a moan in answer. It seems to be enough, though. "Yeah, babe, you're loving it, aren't you? You're making such a pretty face, wish I had a camera, fuck. So fucking good, I can't believe you're letting me _do_ this."

Nathan would answer, would say _something_ , but he can't bring himself to when his mouth has much more important things to be doing, namely loud moaning and a few attempts at kissing Warren's neck. He can't really blame himself, either, because he's stuffed so full of cock it feels like it's up to his stomach and filling every empty space in him, and everytime Warren thrusts in, the pressure against his prostate is heavenly. He's content with only moaning like a cheap whore and trying his best to move his hips along, meet the constant wave of Warren's thrusts.

"Are you close?", Warren asks. He nods shortly. "Yeah, me too. Your tight little hole is so good at taking me, Nathan, feels like it's sucking me right in. I'm gonna pump you so full of cum it'll overflow." Nathan wants to say that's a bit cocky and he's pretty sure that's not possible, but he can't find it in himself. Instead, he cants his hips in the thrusts and arches his back and cries out as he cums, and fuck, nobody's even touched his dick at all. Warren stills deep inside him, giving another low grunt as he watches him, and then he just grinds into him a few times, slowly, and Nathan can feel, can actually feel the thick spurts of cum pour inside him, filling him up even more. For a moment he wonders if perhaps Warren was, in fact, right about overflowing.

He relaxes - or more like, his muscles completely give up - as Warren collapses on top of him, a warm weight on his chest, one arm around his shoulders. Nathan wraps tired arms around his waist and closes his eyes.

It's quiet for some time as they catch their breath together, warm puffs of hair tickling Nathan's neck. It's weirdly comfortable to just lay there.

"You make a really hot face when you cum", Warren says.

"Shut the fuck up and pull out already."

"I'm serious. I wish I could've recorded it."

"Another time."

"So you _do_ admit there'll be other times."

Nathan lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes defeatedly.


End file.
